Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig Meet Monster High
Plucky Duck is in Hollywood producing a movie about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, starring himself; also appearing in the film are Hamton Pig, Priscilla Pig, Furrball, Sweetie Pie, Calamity Coyote, Fowlmouth, Fifi La Fume, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, and Byron Basset. Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and''' Sabrina Spellman are watching a television interview in which Plucky is talking about his new movie, when their program is interrupted by a ghoulish being calling himself The Phantom of the Flickers; he announces his intention to destroy every film that Plucky Duck and the company ever made, including their current King Arthur film. Being a huge fan of Plucky, Frankie goes to Hollywood to offer her help, and the other Monster High girls go along with her. Mayhem ensues when the Looney Tunes and the MH girls first meet, but they eventually settle down and continue filming the movie. But when the Phantom disguises himself as each of MH girls, Plucky and the others then think that they are in cahoot with the Phantom and run off. The Phantom suddenly grabs the film and, disguised as Hauntleroy, tries to escape from MH girls by running through a magic mirror into "Mad Mirror Land". Frankie, Draculaura, and Clawdeen chase after him, and after a cartoonishly slapstick pursuit they bring (or more rather sneeze) the Phantom and the film back to their world. The Phantom turns out to be Draculaura’s long-lost great uncle Claude Chaney, a formerly famous silent film actor who was acting out of anger over black-and-white films being replaced by color films. Plucky gives Claude a job, the movie wins an award, and the ghoul girls head for home. * Plucky Duck as King Arthur * Hamton J. Pig as Merlin * Sweetie Pie as Herself * Priscilla Pig as Queen Guinevere * Frankie Stein as Herself * Draculaura as Herself * Clawdeen Wolf as Herself * Cleo de Nile as Herself * Sabrina Spellman as Herself * Montana Max as Mordred * Fifi La Fume as Herself * Calamity Coyote as Himself * Fowlmouth as King Uther * Furrball as Court Jester '''Transcript Plucky Duck: Come on, quit stalling. The Phantom: (Clawdeen's voice) How this? (takes off a mask revealing Clawdeen's face, Cleo's voice) Or this? (takes off Clawdeen mask revealing Cleo's face, Frankie's voice) Or this? (takes off Cleo mask revealing Frankie's face, Sabrina's voice) Or this? (takes off Frankie mask revealing Sabrina's face, Draculaura's voice) Or this? (takes off Sabrina mask revealing Draculaura's face). Plucky Duck: I should have known, you're all in this together, now cut it out and take off that makeup (pulling Frankie's face). Frankie Stein: Ow! I'm not wearing a makeup! Cleo de Nile: Hey come down Plucky, we can explain. Plucky Duck: You got some explaining to do alright, come out of there and fight like a man. - Draculaura: Hey, can you knock off the noise down here. (flies in and changes from her bat form) How do you expect me to get my beauty sleep? (Plucky and the tunes flee) - Draculaura: Stop you little brat. Clawdeen Wolf: Come back here with that guitar. "Hauntleroy"/Phantom: Oh no. (enters through a mirror) You have to catch me first. Clawdeen Wolf: That little brat run away to Mad Mirror Land. Draculaura: (enters Mad Mirror Land) Come on! Clawdeen: (enters Mad Mirror Land) Yeah, come back with that guitar! Frankie Stein: (enters Mad Mirror Land) Hey wait for me! - Sabrina Spellman: Oh good, you got the film. Cleo de Nile: And I got some great footage. Clawdeen Wolf: Gotcha, now you ready to say uncle? Draculauara: Uncle, that's it, that's where I know from, you're my long lost great uncle Claude Chaney, the great silent screen star.Category:Warner Bros Category:Looney Tunes